Inuyasha's from gaia love story
by Inuyasha6993
Summary: A guy who loved three girls but then things go wrong as he finds that they live together now... Because the three girls know his secret... Will be Rated "M" For later chapters


**Prologue**

**In a house not to far from the beach in Japan, A boy was sleeping soundlessly as a storm comes in making the room flash white with each lightning strike. The storms wind blows against the willow trees making their leaves rustle softly. As the wind blows more vigorously the tree begins to scratch the window making a small "Screech" in a high pitch. The boy turns over, bothered by the noise, letting out a soft groan. **

**He sits up, his silvery hair flowing down to his back, "God, stupid noise…" He looks to the window then sighs, "oh… stupid tree…" He throws himself back and digs his head into his pillow. Running through is mind was a picture of six girls and him at the beach, waving to the camera. He lets out, "Hmmm… Sayaki…", with a happy sigh. He slowly drifts off to bed again as his katana's hilt gleams gold in the moonlight. **

**The storm begins to die down and the sun begins rise. He groans at the fact that the storm woke him up and now the sun. He turns to face the roof and sighs, "now for another boring day."**

**Chapter One: How it Started**

The boy walks along the side walk minding his own business and notices a girl who looked down, swinging silently on a swing. She catches his attention with her sparkling red eyes, her hairs flowing and swaying slightly in the wind as the tips softly scrape the ground. He walks to the swings and sits in the swing next to her and gives a soft sigh, "Hi my name is Inu… why do you look so down?" He says kindly. She replies in a low dark voice, "Hi… my name… is …. Sayaki... do you remember me?" He looks into her red eyes warmly, "No way… it can't be… is it really you??" She nods and says, "Yeah we all began to live together so we could keep our little love a secret since we are the only one that knows about your ears…"

He looks at her, "About my ears??" She nods and moves her hand to his head moving the headband off, showing his two silvery doggy ears. "Saya!!" he covers his ears, "No one is to see that come on…" He quickly reaches for the headband tying it back on. "You should know that by now… So don't do that." He shakes his head, "Come on where is your house I guess I'll hang there for a while" He says with a smile, "Just to make you guys happy again." He looks into her eyes and for a second the whole world seemed to slow, they began to get closer closing their eyes. Finally their lips brush then push against each other, the worlds slowly goes back to normal and then pull away. Inu looks away, scratching his head, while Sayaki looks at her feet blushing madly.

"Ummm… heh… Sorry bout that" Inu says, still looking away. "I didn't mean too" He repeats. "It's… Ok… I didn't mind…" She says while shuffling her feet. "Humph… You probably enjoyed it didn't you" He says with a chuckle, now facing her. "I… I did not!!" She says in an aggravated but hiding the fact that she really did like it. She points a finger to his nose in an aggressive way, "And you better not tell any of the others either." She finishes off with a soft, unnoticeable hiss. "Fine, Fine I won't tell them…" He looks away adding in silence "Even if you did enjoy the kiss" He snickers and she smacks him on the head lightly, "What did you say?!?!" She gives him and angry stare. "Nothing, nothing… lets just go before it gets dark." She nods still blazing with fury.

She leads him to the house, the front porch facing the beach and two big willow trees growing bigger than the house itself. The big house was painted a beige color and the windows were rectangles, over looking the beach. The small plants at the edge of the porch were noticeable for its small little roses poking out of them. The roof was flat with a little fence around it, it seems. They walk to the small white door to the house and Sayaki knocks on it three times, "Open up… I got us a surprise" she says in a more defiant tone. A small girl peeks through a little crack that she had just opened and screams out, "OH MY GOD IT'S INU!!!!" she flings open the door and jumps on him and he falls back onto the ground. "H… Hikari??" He stutters, she looks at him with her legs straddled over his belly, "Yup, remember me? Remember me?? I'm Akari's little sis, Remember? Remember?"


End file.
